Miserable without you
by Moon Enchantress
Summary: My 1st Fanfic! A thirteen year old girl named Serena Cole has had a tough life with her mother being a whore and having no one to love her will fate finally point her in a different... (third chapter posted)
1. And so it all begins....

Hello! This is my very first Fanfic that I've Written!  
  
I Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon so don't sue me. Serena and Darien do not belong to me but the other characters are mine.  
  
  
  
~*~Miserable without you~*~  
  
~~~~~ Chapter one: And so it begins….~~~~~  
  
Serena Cole a lovely little ten-year-old girl with sunshine blond hair and cerulean blue eyes had lost hope.  
  
She lived with her mother's sister Lydia and her husband Henry Wills. Serena's mother Marie were what people labeled a whore. Her mother was always off on 'business' so the Wills were granted full custody of Serena while her mother was away.  
  
Serena was sent to work at her aunt and uncles inn called the "Sunrise" in the poor little town of Quincy. One of the many chores Serena was assigned to do was to knit sweaters for her two cousins Leila and Meika, a pair of troublesome twins. With Dark coal hair tinted with slate gray and fierce emerald green eyes the twins were indestructible. The twins loved to taunt and tease dear Serena about her mother. "Why are you still here?" asked Meika. "Hasn't your slut of a mother come for you yet?" finished off Leila. Serena never responded to any of their tauntings though.  
  
  
  
She knew if she tried to defend her mother Aunt Lydia would just send her under the table out of view from any 'civilized' people. Where she would have to knit more and more sweaters until her hands fell off. Then she supposed when her hands did fall off Aunt Lydia would probably make her knit with her feet. It was very cold during the winter in the town of Quincy and Serena knew the Wills couldn't afford to buy sweaters. Serena finished a sweater about every three to four weeks. She wouldn't mind all the hard work and long hours though if she were allowed to wear a newly knitted sweater. She wasn't though. Serena was only allowed to wear Leila and Meikas throw always.  
  
She didn't even mind wearing them if the weren't as thin as paper and didn't reek of rotten eggs. Her Aunt Lydia didn't even allow her to wash her clothes until she did all the chores requested or should I say demanded her to do. She tended to everyone else's needs and wants first. Which included Cooking, Dishwashing, Dusting, washing all the Wills clothing and many more chores. Her aunt always reminded her how you should look as much as you're worth when Serena asked for a needle and thread so that she could mend her clothing. Serena often worn dishwater colored leggings that were way too small for her and tattered n torn blouses with patches of multi puke colored patches. Serena was thankful she had shoes though even if they were dirt brown with wholes in the soles of them (A/N – excuse the rhyming I didn't know how else to explain the shoes. Oh well on with the fic….).  
  
Night and day, day and night Serena prayed to the stars that her mother would come for her soon. Never the less Serena continued to work and taunted. One day while the twins were teasing her while she was knitting sweaters there was a knock on the door. Uncle Henry went to see who was there and assuming it was another guest who was going to rent a room in the inn. When Uncle Henry came back into the room he had a shocked expression on his face telling Serena that there was someone at the door with news for her.  
  
Hi again! Well that's it for the first chapter. Hmmmmmm I wonder whom the visitor at the door could be and why does this visitor have news concerning Serena. Well I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. I'll try to update every week if I get 4 or more reviews. Thank you for reading and please review! 


	2. You're Who?

Disclaimer. I do not own Sailor moon or any of its characters.  
  
A/N- Hey everyone. I hope you liked the last chapter of Miserable without you. I'm gonna try to put up a chapter every week. On with the fic….  
  
~*~Miserable without you~*~  
  
~~~~~Chapter two: You're who? ~~~~~  
  
"Why would anyone be here to see me?" Serena wondered aloud. " It's probably just the police." Remarked Meika. "I bet you committed a crime being so ugly and someone's here to arrest you." "No, its someone from animal control." Rambled Leila. "Serena has rabies and now she has to go live with the sewer rats." "At least she's being put with her own kind." Meika snickered. Serena just ignored her cousins like she did everyday. At least this time they weren't making snide marks about her mother. Uncle Henry made his way back into the room with a pale unreadable expression. "Who's at the door uncle?" Serena asked. "It's a man. Answered Uncle Henry meekly. "He wouldn't tell me his name or why he's here only that he wants to see you. It's strange though he even knows your name. No one even knows about you except your slutty mother and us. Unless…" "No it couldn't be." Uncle Henry remarked at last. "Just go to the door and be quick."  
  
With that Serena hastily made her way to the door. A man with chocolate brown hair greeted her and his eyes were cerulean blue like her own. "Hello, You must be Serena." The man said. "You must be wondering who I am. Well I'm Travis Morgan. Your father. "My father!" exclaims Serena. "I've never seen you before in my life! We've never spoken, and I did even know your name until a few seconds ago! 'My father! Is this man really my father!' With those last thoughts Serena fainted. Travis searches through his pockets for the smelling salts, as he knew she would be in shock. While searching Travis recalls his last conversation with Serena's mother Marie.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
~13 years ago~  
  
Marie: Are you happy now Travis! Are you! You finally get your way and now you think that you're putting a bandage on our one night stand by asking me to marry you!  
  
Travis: Marie calm down. Our child needs a home and a loving family.  
  
Marie: Loving family! I don't believe in love and I don't need your help to fix this mess Travis! I can do fine without you! I'll raise this child on my own WITHOUT your help. Thank you very much!  
  
Travis: But Marie, the child needs stability. How are you going to make enough money to support yourself along with OUR child? Without a proper job, clothes, food and a good home! How are you going to pull it off! How Marie?  
  
Marie: I have a job Travis and I earn plenty of money. I'll just have my sister take care of MY child while I earn enough money to build a proper home.  
  
Travis: You wont have to wait for a home and money if you marry me. Besides you idea of a job just gets you branded as a whore. What are you going to do! Drug a handful of men every night, sleep with them, rob their wallets blind and then run before day breaks out. You'll get yourself killed!  
  
Marie: No I wont Travis! I know what I'm doing! For the last time Travis I don't need your help to raise MY bastard child!  
  
With that Marie leaves never looking back once to catch a last glance of Travis.  
  
"Marie! Wait!" Travis calls after her, but it was too late. Marie was gone forever.  
  
~~~~End of flashback~~~~  
  
" Ah, here they are." Travis finally finds the smelling salts and brings Serena conscious once again. Still feeling dazed Serena looks at the man in front of her wondering if this man really, truly is her father before drifting back into another subconscious state of mind.  
  
A/N- so how did everyone like this chapter? I'll try to put up another chapter before Friday. Please Review! 


	3. Waking up

Hi Everyone! I'm sorry about not posting as soon as I should've. I had science midterms and I couldn't think straight. So it took me a while to post. I'm sorry if its short but I'll try post again this week. Keep on reviewing! Special thanks to Alyson Grant, ellie scuma, Hada Del Nieve (Snow Fairy), Moongurl0731, latinangel, m0o and everyone else who reviewed. Thank you very much! I'll try to write longer chapters and to put them up quicker. On with the fic….  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue me!  
  
~*~Miserable without you~*~  
  
~~~~Chapter three: Waking up~~~~  
  
"Where am I" Serena wondered. She had just woke up from a peaceful sleep in a bedroom that was not her own. She looked around. The walls in this room were painted with periwinkle and swirls of lavender. The windows were all drawn shut. The sunlight hiding behind the six lavander hued curtains of the tall widows that practically reached from the floor to the ceiling. Instead of wall-to-wall carpeting on the floor was a midnight blue carpet scattered with silver stars and a big, sparkly, golden crescent shaped moon rested on top of the hard wood floor. There were various pieces throughout the room all of which looked like antiques.  
  
Serena sat up on the bed she was currently resting on. The huge fluffy comforter and down pillows matched the lovely moon and star rug. Serena got up out of the humungous bed wandering aimlessly around the room. She soon came upon a balcony. Serena looked down it looked to be about two stories off the ground. The balconies frame was covered with snow white (forgive the pun) lilies and blood red roses. A soft breeze surrounded Serena when she realized she wasn't wearing her usual hand me down clothes of her cousins. Instead she wore a long, white, sleeveless nightgown embroidered with white lace and silver roses. The beautiful gown flowed to the ground passing her feet, which had dainty white slippers on them. The fabric was o smooth and silky compared to the rough, scratchy outfits she normally wore.  
  
Serena felt like a Princess. Her thoughts wandered to a tall, dark and handsome prince that would make her dream world complete. She snapped back into reality when she heard a knock on her door. "Whose there?" Serena asked with curiosity. " It's Annabel. I'm your personal maid. Your father sent me up here to check up on you. He requests that you join him for breakfast in an hour." Annabel continued. "So that man I briefly met last night was really my father." Serena thought aloud. "Yes he is, and I'm here to help you get ready so that you can join him for breakfast and go over the mishappenings from last night." Annabel responded.  
  
"But…." Serena started. "Hush dear. Come with me and we'll pick out something nice for you to wear." Annabel stated. "Okay" Serena agreed. 'I don't want to wear this to breakfast. Its too revealing.' Serena thought to herself. 'Maybe, just maybe that man will care for me. My mother…. I have no idea where she is or even if she cares for me never the less loves me. I don't think anyone loves me…" "Here you go dear." Annabel interrupted Serena's' thoughts as she handed her a baby blue ankle length skirt, a blue cloud printed sweater, matching blue shoes, socks and undergarments. "Hurry up and go change so I can fix your hair." Annabel added. Serena was astounded no one had ever treated her this nice before and this lady didn't even know her. "The bathroom is that way dear." Annabel said as she pointed Serena toward the large adjoining bathroom door. Serena quickly got dressed.  
  
When Serena came back into the bedroom Annabel motioned for Serena to have a seat at the stool on front of a large vanity. "My you have such lovely hair." Annabel complemented as she began brushing Serena's' hair. Luckily Serena's aunt had allowed her to bathe at the old inn. Serena took pride in her hair and wore it back when she was doing chores at the inn. She didn't want to get dirt and bugs in it. Her hair had never been cut from the day she was born. No one really bothered with it. She always wore it back so no one ever knew the true length. They assumed that she probably cut it herself though she never had. Her hair when down cascaded over her shoulders and tumbled to the floor. She loved her hair for this and vowed never to get it cut even if it was a nuisance at times. Annabel pulled Serena's hair into two small braids on either side of her head than joined them in the back of her head to create a long and dainty French braid. Annabel added a tint of blue eye shadow and some pale pink lip-gloss to Serena's face. When Annabel was finished Serena got up off the stool and sauntered over to look at herself in front of the full-length mirror by the closet. She couldn't believe the beauty of the girl that stared back at her. She was no longer lowly street trash but an elegant young maiden. "You look lovely dear. Now let me show you the way to the dining room to meet up with your father. He's going to be wondering what's been taking us so long." Annabel stated. With one last glance in the mirror Serena followed Annabel to the dining room where her father was waiting.  
  
Sorry readers if it took so long to post but I've been busy. Well I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter in "Miserable without you". I'll try to post again this week and I'm sorry if I added too much detail. Well keep those reviews coming!  
  
0;) 


End file.
